gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel est l'un des tous premiers membres du Glee Club. Il est interprété par Chris Colfer. Biographie Kurt a été élevé seul par Burt Hummel, son père, suite au décès de sa mère quand il avait huit ans. C'est un jeune garçon qui sait ce qu'il veut, et tous les moyens sont bons pour lui... Malgré cela, il reste quelqu'un très sensible. Kurt entretient une relation un peu compliquée avec son père Burt. Ils ont en effet peu de points communs à partager, et la disparition de la mère de Kurt semble parfois peser pour Burt. Quand il se lie d'amitié avec Finn Hudson, Kurt se sent mis à l'écart et ira jusqu'à changer complètement de personnalité pour 'récupérer' son père. Mais même si Kurt est prêt à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas décevoir son père, celui-ci lui rappelle à plusieurs reprises qu'il l'aime comme il est, et se montrera très impliqué quand Kurt rencontrera des problèmes au lycée. Il a un sens acéré de la mode depuis qu'il est petit, et bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé de son homosexualité à son père au début de la série, celui-ci n'est pas dupe. Niveau musical, il semble apprécier Madonna, Lady Gaga, Patti LuPone et les grandes divas de la chanson en général, ainsi que les comédies musicales qui parlent de romantisme. Sa tessiture exceptionnelle pour un homme lui permet de monter très haut et de rivaliser avec Rachel Berry sur des chansons de divas. Saison 1 Dans le premier épisode de la saison, "L'effet Glee", on peut voir Kurt se faire jeter dans la benne par Puck et ses amis. Will le salue mais ne remarque pas la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouve. On comprend tout de suite qu'il est soigneux de son apparence quand il enlève sa veste de créateur avant de se faire jeter dans les ordures. Il fait partie des premiers à s'inscrire au Glee Club et passe son audition sur Mr. Cellophane. Il participe avec les autres à la première répétition durant laquelle ils interprètent Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat. Dans "Tout le monde adore le disco", il refuse avec les autres membres de chanter du disco devant tout le lycée. Il participe à la très sexy interprétation de Push It durant laquelle il a un geste déplacé à l'encontre de Finn, révélant dès lors son attirance pour lui. C'est durant l'épisode "Les Acafellas" que l'on apprend réellement à connaître Kurt. En effet, il y gère sa relation amicale avec Mercedes Jones qui semble commencer à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il est obligé de lui mentir en lui disant que c'est Rachel qu'il l'aime, et Mercedes cassera son part-brise de colère. Elle ne comprendra son refus que lorsqu'il lui dira ouvertement qu'il est gay. Il lui dit cependant qu'il n'est pas prêt à s'affirmer ouvertement. Kurt a peur de parler de sa sexualité à son père, car il ne veut pas le décevoir. Il tente alors, dans l'épisode "Droit au But", d'intégrer l'équipe de football pour cacher son homosexualité et rendre son père, Burt Hummel, fier de lui. Il parvient à intégrer l'équipe grâce à Finn, et jouera son premier match sous les yeux de son père. L'équipe de football de WMHS remporte son premier match grâce à lui, malgré ses méthodes peu conventionnelles. Il finit cependant par apprendre la vérité sur sa sexualité à son père, et à son grand étonnement celui-ci ne semble thumb|left|172px|Brittanypas plus surpris ou déçu que cela. En fait, il lui dit qu'il le sait depuis longtemps. Kurt commencera alors à plus s'affirmer. Dans "Le talent n'a pas d'âge", April Rhodes l'amadoue avec de l'alcool et des magazines de musculation. Ivre, il finira par vomir sur les pieds de Emma Pillsbury après l'avoir confondue avec Bambi. Dans "Minorité report", il est choisi pour faire partie des "Suzettes" en raison de son homosexualité. thumb|[[Defying Gravity contre Rachel]]Dans "Les chaises musicales", il insiste plusieurs fois auprès de Will pour chanter Defying Gravity (une chanson habituellement chantée par des femmes) à la place de Rachel. Son père intervient auprès du Principal Figgins et finit par lui obtenir un audition. Mais quand Burt reçoit un coup de fil anonyme insultant son fils, Kurt décide de perdre volontairement la compétition contre Rachel. Il ne veut pas attirer plus d'ennuis à son père. Dans "La musique adoucit les moeurs", Kurt est ravi de tomber avec Finn pour préparer un duo. Il le manipule en lui conseillant d'avouer en chanson la grossesse de Quinn a ses beaux-parents. Il espère ainsi que la situation compliquée dans laquelle se met Finn les rapprochera. Dans "De la poudre aux cheveux", il s'allie avec Quinn et décide d'éloigner Rachel de Finn en lui conseillant de s'habiller comme Sandy de Grease pour lui plaire. Il sait pertinemment que Finn n'aime pas ce genre de filles, et quand Rachel découvre son plan elle se dispute avec lui. Mais ils sont tous les deux conscients de n'avoir aucune chance avec Finn et leur malheur les rapproche. Dans "Promotion matelas", c'est lui qui convainc les New Directions de ne pas participer à la photo pour le livre du lycée, anciennes éditions vandalisées à l'appui. Dans "Tragédie en sous-sol", il concède que Rachel est la meilleure chanteuse du groupe et qu'elle peut leur éviter la catastrophe un improvisant une ballade à la place de Mercedes. Il gagne les Sélections 2010 avec les New Directions. Durant My Life Would Suck Without You, il reprend brièvement la chorégraphie de Single Ladies avec Tina et Brittany. Dans "Fuis moi, je te suis", Kurt est persuadé que la victoire des New Directions aux Sélections a changé leur statut au sein du lycée. Il déchante rapidement quand il se prend un soda dans la figure. Un peu plus tard, c'est lui qui menace Rachel de l'éjecter du Glee Club si elle ne rompt pas avec Jesse St. James. thumb|left|[[4 Minutes avec Mercedes et les Cheerios]]Dans "La puissance de Madonna", il est ravi de travailler sur le thème de Madonna et demande l'autorisation de réaliser un projet multimédia avec Mercedes. Un peu plus tard, les deux amis sont touchés par l'humiliation que Sue subit de la part de Will et lui proposent un marché : elle leur prête les Cheerios masculins pour leur projet et ils la relookent. Ils réalisent une reproduction du clip Vogue avec elle, mais elle ne suit pas leurs conseils vestimentaires car elle tient à rester elle-même. Quand Jesse St. James rejoint les New Directions, Kurt et Mercedes sont certains de chanter encore moins de solos qu'avant et intègrent l'équipe des cheerleaders où Sue leur promet une place plus gratifiante que le fond de la scène. Will découvre leur nouveau statut en même temps que tout le lycée, quand ils interprètent 4 Minutes dans leur nouvel uniforme. Ils le rassurent cependant en lui disant qu'ils ne quittent pas la chorale pour autant. Dans "Home Sweet Home", Kurt est prêt à tout pour se rapprocher de Finn. Il fait en sorte que leurs parents respectifs, et veufs tous les deux, se rencontrent à la réunion parents-professeurs. Il espère ainsi pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui par leur intermédiaire. Son plan fonctionne au-delà de ses espérances et Burt et Carole tombent très vite amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Finn n'est pas du tout ravi de voir sa mère oublier son père et se montre très peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'habiter avec Kurt, ce qui poussera ce dernier à interpréter A House Is Not A Home. Kurt décide ensuite de prendre les choses en main en organisant un diner entre eux quatre, mais son plan se retourne contre lui : son père commence à nouer une relation particulière avec Finn, étant avec lui le père qu'il n'a jamais été pour Kurt. Kurt décide alors de faire rompre Carole et son père mais Finn refuse car il ne veut pas mettre fin au bonheur de sa mère. Dans le même épisode, Sue demande à Kurt et Mercedes de perdre du poids s'ils veulent rester dans les Cheerios. Dans "La mauvaise réputation", Kurt vole une vidéo à Sue dans son bureau, ce qui aboutit à une humiliation publique pour la coach des Cheerleaders. Vexé de ne pas être sur la Gliste, il décide de chanter U Can't Touch This avec Tina, Artie, Mercedes et Brittany dans la bibliothèque. Leur tentative de faire remonter leur cote de popularité est un échec. thumb|left|Durant [[Rose's Turn]]Blessé par la complicité entre Finn et son père qui s'accentue dans "Trouver sa voix", Kurt tente de plus ressembler à ce que Burt attend de lui, même si celui-ci dit l'aimer comme il est. Il abandonne ses vêtements de fashionista pour un style plus viril et sort avec Brittany Pierce. Devant la vanité de ses efforts, il redevient lui-même sur une spectaculaire interprétation de Rose's Turn à laquelle son père assiste en cachette. Il lui promet alors de passer plus de temps avec lui. Dans "Le misérable", on peut le voir observer Artie danser sur Safety Dance dans le centre commercial, puis il le rejoint. Dans "Complètement Gaga", Kurt est bousculé par Dave Karofsky qui lui reproche sothumb|Dans son costume de Lady GaGa, harcelé par Karofsky n côté théâtral. Il est le seul garçon à se montrer enthousiasmé par le thème de Lady Gaga. Lorsque Finn et sa mère finissent par emménager chez les Hummel, Kurt continue de se montrer très insistant auprès de Finn, au point que celui-ci finira par l'insulter avec des propos homophobes au moment où Burt Hummel entre dans la pièce. Choqué et outré, il demande alors à Finn de partir de chez lui, même si cela doit lui coûter sa relation avec sa mère. Kurt est dévasté par cet évenement et refuse de laisser à Finn une chance de s'expliquer. Pour se faire pardonner, Finn vient à son secours dans une robe de Lady Gaga alors que Kurt allait se faire battre par Karofsky et Azimio. Dans "Funk", il gagne les Nationales avec les cheerios de Sue Sylvester, aux cours desquelles il chante un solo de Céline Dion entièrement en français pendant quatorze minutes. Dans "Rhapsodie", il perd les Régionales avec le Glee Club et chante To Sir, With Love avec les autres New Directions en l'honneur de Will. Saison 2 Kurt est de plus en plus pris pour cibles par les membres de l'équipe de football, et ce dès le début de l'année. Dave Karofsky et son acolyte Azimio n'ont de cesse de le brimer, mais Kurt tient bon. Lorsque Sam Evans intègre la chorale, Kurt essaye immédiatement de chanter un duo avec lui ("Duels de Duos"). Finn Hudson l'en dissuadera, lui expliquant que cela risquerait d'attirer à Sam les brimadthumb|135px|Le jeune Kurt et son pèrees des autres élèves. Résigné, Kurt commence à se sentir désespérément seul au lycée, en tant que seul garçon ouvertement homosexuel. Rachel lui apportera son soutien après le concours de duos en chantant avec lui Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. Dans "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", il interprète le personnage de Riff-Raff. Pour couronner le tout, son père tombe gravement malade au court de l'épisode "Le Croque-Messie". Il interprète'' I Want To Hold Your Hand'' en son hommage lors d'une répétition de la chorale. Alors que tout le monde tente de le réconforter par l'intermédiaire de la religion, il rejette en bloc tout ce que ses camarades lui proposent et se déclare ouvertement athée. Mercedes parvient cependant à le convaincre de l'accompagner à la messe où elle demande au choeur de chanter pour lui. Heureusement, son père finit par aller mieux. thumb|left|164px|Poussé à bout par Karofsky...Alors que la chorale se prépare pour les Sélections communales, Kurt en a plus que marre de Dave Karofsky et des garçons des New Directions, malgré les tentatives infructieuses de ceux-ci pour le protéger de Karofsky, et décide donc de partir espionner la chorale adverse, les Warblers, issue d'un lycée privé pour garçons. Là, Kurt y rencontre Blaine Anderson, un des membres de la chorale ouvertement gay, qui se prend d'amitié pour lui. Il donnera la force à Kurt d'affronter Karofsky lorsque celui-ci, pour la énième fois, le poussera contre son casier. Mais cette confrontation prend une étrange tournure quand Kurt fait comprendre à Karofsky que ce n'est pas en le frappant qu'il le fera arrêter d'être gay. Karofsky embrasse alors Kurt une première fois, puis essaye à nouveau de l'embrasser mais Kurt, choqué, le repousse. Malgré les tentatives de Kurt et Blaine d'aider Karofsky, celui-ci ne reviendra que plus tard vers le jeune homme en lui disant que s'il parle de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, il le tuera. Ce n'est qu'après cette mauvaise période que le ciel commence à s'éclaircir, lorsquthumb|Kurt peut s'assurer du soutient de Suee son père et la mère de Finn décident de se marier. Il se charge de leur organiser un mariage coaché par la chorale. Pendant les préparatifs, il apprend à son père qu'il est la cible des brimades, entre autre, de Dave Karofsky et que ce dernier l'a menacé de mort. Burt réagit alors très violemment contre Karofsky et finit par faire intervenir Sue Sylvester, alors principale du lycée. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle a pour Kurt, elle explique qu'elle n'a pas le droit de renvoyer Dave uniquement à cause d'une menace. Kurt est dévasté, expliquant qu'il ne peut plus continuer de vivre ainsi, la peur au ventre. Burt et sa femme décident alors de sacrifier leur lune de miel pour permettre à Kurt d'intégrer Dalton Academy, l'école de Blaine, et ainsi échapper à la menace que représente Karofsky. Kurt quitte donc à regret le Glee Club et les New Directions et se retrouve confronté, lors des compétitions régionales, à ses anciens camarades. C'est à partir de ce moment là que son amitié avec Rachel commence à être plus visible. Il leur arrive en effet de se voir pour simplement parler de leur vie, même juste avant la compétition. thumb|left|Kurt lors de son audition chez les Warblers Kurt reste un long moment avec les Warblers, à Dalton Academy, et se rapproche de plus en plus de Blaine. Il finit par tomber amoureux de lui mais celui-ci ne s'en rend absolument pas compte. Dans "Les Chansons d'Amour", Blaine annonce à Kurt qu'il compte chanter pour le garçon dont il est amoureux. Kurt pense qu'il s'agit de lui, et est déçu de constater que le garçon en question est Jeremiah, le vendeur d'un magasin GAP. Kurt confie alors ses sentiments à Blaine, qui lui répond qu'il est très mauvais pour ce qui est du romantisme et qu'il ne veut pas gâcher leur amitié. Dans "Bonjour Ivresse", Blaine saoul embrasse Rachel sous le nez de Kurt. Quand son ami commence à remettre en question son homosexualité, Kurt prend mal l'indécision de son mentor et ils se disputent. Mais Blaine réitère l'expérience avec Rachel et arrive à la conclusion qu'il est totalement gay. Dans le même épisode, Burt trouve Blaine dans le lit de son fils le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée. Kurt' a beau expliquer qu'ils n'ont fait que dormir car Blaine était trop soul pour rentrer chez lui, son père prend assez mal la chose et lui fait promettre de ne plus dormir avec quelqu'un "qui pourrait être gay" sans le prévenir. Dans l'épisode "Sexy", Blaine tente de parler de sexualité avec Kurt mais celui-ci fuit chaque fois que le sujet esthumb|left|147px|En Riff-Raff dans [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show]]t abordé. Blaine se tourne alors vers Burt et lui demande d'en parler avec Kurt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est à dire avant qu'il ne soit confronté à la sexualité lors d'une fête ou à une autre occasion. Burt accepte de parler avec son fils qui se montre peu participatif, mais ils parviennent cependant à aborder le sujet ensemble. Dans l'épisode "Sur Un Air Original", Kurt proteste sur le fait que les solos des Warblers sont toujours chantés par Blaine, et son ami est d'accord avec lui. Un peu plus tard dans l'épisode, Pavarotti meurt, ce qui affecte beaucoup Kurt. Alors qu'il chante Blackbird en sa mémoire, Blaine ne peut détacher son regard de lui. Il demande ensuite au conseil des Warblers à ce que Kurt et personne d'autre chante en duo avec lui pour les Régionales. Alors que Kurt est en train de décorer le cercueil du canari, Blaine vient lui parler de ses sentiments. Il lui prend d'abord la main puis l'embrasse passionément, et Kurt lui rend son baiser. Ils chantent leur duo aux Régionales mais les Warblers perdent au dépend des New Directions. A la fin de l'épisode, ils enterrent Pavarotti ensemble et s'éloignent de la tombe main dans la main, déçus d'avoir perdu la compétition, mais heureux d'être ensemble. Kurt se rend à McKinley pour assister au concert des New Directions lors de "La Ligue des Bourreaux". Il en profite pour faire visiter le lycée à Blaine qui comprend bien que McKinley lui manque. Ils sont interpelés dans un couloir par Karofsky, et Blaine et lui sont à deux doigts de se battre quand Santana débarque et prend la défense des deux Warblers. Kurt fait une vague allusion à la "lâcheté" de Dave, mais si elle la remarque, Santana ne la comprend pas. Elle fait fuir Karofsky. Pendant le concert, Blaine et Kurt sont les seuls à encourager les New Directions et à rester jusqu'au bout pour les soutenir. Dans "Être Ou Ne Paraître", Blaine dit à Kurt qu'il sait combien McKinley lui manque et qu'il le soutiendra s'il décide d'y retourner. Karofsky entame un programme contre le harcelement. En effet il est tenu par le chantage que lui fait Santana, qui pense que le retour de Kurt à McKinley lui ferait une excellthumb|224px|Durant "[[Barbra Streisand"]]ente pub pour les votes de la reine de promo. Alors que Burt est un peu réticent à faire revenir son fils à McKinley, Kurt a une discussion en tête à tête avec Karofsky, où il lui demande la véritable raison de son soudain repentir. Karofsky commence par dire qu'il veut juste arranger les choses, et Kurt lui rapelle le baiser et le fait qu'il n'en a parlé à personne. Quand Dave lui demande pourquoi, il répond qu'il est contre forcer les gens à faire leur coming-out et qu'il préfère les accepter comme ils sont. Il déclare tout de même à Karofsky qu'il lui doit la vérité, et l'autre finit par lui avouer le chantage de Santana. Kurt finit la conversation en lui disant qu'il n'est pas obligé de faire son coming out, mais qu'il doit être éduqué, et lui demande de l'aider à former une section locale de "Parents, Familles et Amis des Gays et Lesbiennes". Il décide ensuite de faire son grand retour à McKinley. Blaine et les Warblers viennent lui faire leurs adieux en chantant Somewhere Only We Know dans la cour du lycée, et les deux finissent par s'étreindre, les larmes aux yeux. Kurt dit à Blaine qu'il ne lui dira jamais adieu... Kurt chante ensuite As If We Never Said Goodbye devant les New Directions et reprend sa place dans le groupe. Pour convaincre Rachel d'abandonner son idée de faire de la chirurgie esthétique, il l'emmène avec Puck dans un centre commercial où il lance une danse sur Barbra Streisand de Duck Sauce. Il veut que Rachel s'inspire de Barbra Streisand (son idole, connue aussi bien pour sa voix que pour la taille de son nez). Enfin, à la fin de l'épisode il lance Born This Way avec Mercedes et Tina. Sur son tee-shirt est inscrit : "Likes Boys". Dans "Rumeurs", Sam est l'objet de rumeurs qui disent qu'il fréquente en secret une "ex-cheeleader blonde". Or, quand Rachel et Finn l'épient, c'est avec Kurt qu'ils le surprennent. Rachel croit voir la confirmation de ses soupçons quand elle se rend compte que Sam porte une veste de Kurt. Elle décide d'aller lui parler, mais Kurt nie en bloc et lui dit de se concentrer sur les Nationales plutôt que sur les potins. A la fin de l'épisode, on apprend que Sam vit en fait dans un motal car sa famille est ruinée, et que Kurt l'a découvert quand il a livré une pizza à Dalton Academy. Il s'est alors proposé de l'aider en lui donnant des vêtements. Dans "La Reine de la Promo", lors d'un diner au Breadstix, Kurt demande à Blaine d'être son cavalier pour le bal. Blaine est réticent et raconte quand dans son ancienne école il était allé au bal avec un autre garçon gay, et ils avaient été tabassés par un groupe de brutes. Cependant, il accepte par amour pour Kurt. Kurt accompagne ensuite les filles de New Directions pour leur shopping de robes de soirée. Il désapprouve le choix de Lauren qui la fait ressembler à une grosse meringue jaune, et valide le choix de Santana en disant que sa robe rouge colle tout à fait à son caractère. Il annonce alors qu'il va au bal avec Blaine, et Santana lui propose d'assurer sa protection avec Karofsky, car cela ferait augmenter son nombre de voix. Kurt s'occupe ensuite de sa propre tenue pour le bal et envisage de porter un kilt. Si Finn aime bien cette idée, Burt et Blaine ne sont pas très enthousiasmés car ils pensent qu'il attirerait trop l'attention sur lui. Kurt annonce alors qu'il ira au bal en kilt, avec ou sans son petit-ami. thumb|left|156px|Kurt et Blaine lors du balAu lycée, Kurt est escorté par Karofsky, qui fait partie des Bully Whips. Celui-ci s'assure que personne ne le harcèle et Kurt lui fait remarquer qu'effectivement, depuis une semaine personne n'est venu l'embêter. Il parle ensuite avec Dave de la douleur dans laquelle il le voit, et du fait qu'il n'arrive plus à le détester. Il lui dit que peut-être le moment où il sera prêt à faire son coming out ne va pas tarder à arriver. Dave fond en larmes et s'excuse pour ce qu'il a fait à Kurt, qui accepte ses excuses avec compréhension. Lors du bal, Kurt semble s'amuse mais semble un peu déçu que Blaine ne l'invite pas à danser. Lors de l'annonce des résultats du vote, Kurt est choqué d'apprendre qu'il a été élu reine du bal (avec Karofsky pour roi), et quitte la salle en courant, en larmes. Lui qui pensait que les mentalités avaient évoluées à McKinley se rend compte que les élèves avaient en fait décidé de l'humilier en votant lâchement pour lui. Il se laisse consoler par Blaine et décide de ne pas se laisser abattre : il retourne dans la salle du bal pour son couronnement. Il déclare alors "Dans les dents, Kate Middleton" pour rompre le silence de plomb qui reigne sur l'assemblée. Rachel commence à applaudir, peu à peu imitée par le reste des élèves. Figgins annonce ensuite que selon la tradition, le roi et la reine de promo doivent ouvrir le bal. Kurt dit alors à Karofsky que c'est le moment pour lui de faire son coming out, mais celui-ci dit qu'il ne peut pas et se sauve en courant, laissant Kurt seul au milieu de la piste. Alors que Mercedes et Santana commencent à chanter Dancing Queen, Blaine demande à Kurt de danser avec lui. Kurt et Finn apportent des fleurs et une peluche à Sue pour la réconforter de la mort de sa soeur Jean lors de "Quatre Solos et un Enterrement". Ils lui disent qu'ils comprennent ce que cela fait de perdre un proche, car ils ont tous les deux perdus un parent. Ils insistent pour que les New Directions participent à l'enterrement. Avec Finn, il aide Sue à trier les affaires de sa soeur car elle ne veut pas le faire toute seule. Tout le Glee Club organise un enterrement où le cercueil est décoré comme la salle de la cascade dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie, le film préféré de Jean. Kurt obtient un solo dans Pure Imagination, tirée du même film. Parallèlement, il passe dans cet épisode une audition devant Jesse et Will pour un solo aux Nationales. Il chante Some People, mais Jesse lui reproche d'avoir voulu s'attaquer à un grand standard de Broadway, qui plus est un rôle tenu par des divas. Kurt à beau lui dire que le problème de chanter des partitions de filles a été résolu longtemps auparavant (dans "Les chaises musicales"), Jesse ne le choisit pas. Dans "Les Lumières de Broadway", il est aussi excité que Rachel d'être dans la capitale des comédies musicales. Tout comme les autres membres de New Directions, il s'échappe de sa chambre d'hôtel à l'insu de Will et chante I Love New York/New York, New York dans les différents lieux mythiques de la ville. Un matin, il réveille Rachel et l'invite à un "breakfast at Tiffany's", au cours duquel ils parlent de leur choix inévitable entre l'amour et leur carrière. Lui n'a pas ce thumb|234px|Breakfast at Tiffany'sproblème car Blaine a déjà annoncé qu'il le suivrait à New York, mais Rachel ne sait pas quoi faire avec Finn. Pour l'aider à faire son choix, Kurt lui propose de pénétrer par effraction dans le Gershwin Theater où est jouée leur comédie musicale préférée, Wicked. Ils sont surpris par un responsable qui comprend leur rêve et leur laisse quinze minutes sur scène. Ils chantent For Good ensemble, et visiblement émus, s'étreignent à la fin. Il participe aux Nationales avec New Directions mais ils échouent à deux places de la finale. De retour à Lima, il raconte leur voyage à Blaine et lui parle de la réaction de ses amis à la défaite. Blaine fait remarqué qu'il n'a pas l'air très affecté par sa défaite, et Kurt répond que le voyage en valait largement la peine. Blaine lui dit alors qu'il l'aime et Kurt, un peu surpris, lui répond qu'il l'aime aussi. Il conclut en disant qu'il a eu une plutôt année plutôt bonne malgré tout. Ils croisent ensuite Mercedes et Sam, mais on ne sait pas si il comprend qu'ils sont en couple. Saison 3 Dans "The Purple Piano Project", on retrouve Kurt dans la salle de chant faisant des vocalises avec Rachel lorsque Jacob les interromps pour les interviewer. Ils lui avouent qu'ils ont l'intention d'aller à Juillard. Peu après, lors du premier cours de l'année, c'est lui qui fait remarquer que le baiser de Finn et Rachel aux Nationales fait parti des vidéos les plus visionnées sur YouTube pendant l'été. Peu après, Rachel et lui vont voir Emma dans son bureau, qui pense qu'ils veulent lui annoncer leur mise en couple, ce qu'ils nient. Ils annoncent qu'ils veulent aller à Julliard mais Emma leur déconseille car cette Université n'a pas de section d'art dramatique. Elle leur propose donc la New York Academy of Dramatics Arts (ou NYADA) mais leur fait comprendre que la sélection est rude, ce qui ne semble pas les effrayer. On le retrouve au Lima Bean avec Blaine et il lui annonce qu'il doit faire son choix mais son petit-ami ne veut pas abandonner les Warblers comme ça. Kurt finit par lui avouer que sa dernière année de lycée doit être magnifique et qu'elle ne le sera qu'avec lui à ses côtés. Blaine acquiesce et prend sa main. Au lycée, il emmène Rachel dans l'auditorium pour qu'il répète pour la NYADA. Ils chantent Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead et à la fin, ils semblent fiers d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine arrive à McKinley pour voir Kurt. Ce dernier s'étonne qu'il soit là, lui demande si il n'a pas une répétition des Warblers ce à quoi Blaine répond que ses habits du moment sont son nouvel uniforme scolaire. Kurt lui saute dans les bras en comprenant qu'il a été transféré mais s'écarte lorsqu'il pense qu'il a fait ça pour lui ce à quoi Blaine répond qu'il a fait sa pour lui-même, car il ne veut plus rester loin de la personne qu'il aime. Kurt assiste à sa prestation sur It's Not Unusual. Kurt et Rachel sont partis voir leur futurs concurrents pour la New York Academy of Dramactics Arts. En entrant dans la salle, ils découvrent que la plupart des élèves leur ressemblent. Ils y rencontrent Harmony, une étudiante qui, avec sa chorale, se prépare depuis des années pour le concours d'entrée de cette école. Après leur avoir posé quelques questions sur leur parcours, sa chorale et elle leur montrent ce qu'ils savent faire sur un mash-up, Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do, qui laisse Rachel et Kurt sans voix. On retrouve ses deux-là, pleurant de voir leurs rêves brisés dans la voiture de Rachel. Kurt essaye de ne pas se laisser abattre et avoue à Rachel que si Harmony peut avoir autant de talent, alors son amie le peut aussi. On a l'impression que la relation entre Rachel et Kurt devient de plus en plus solide, elle lui a dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit son petit-ami. A la fin de l'épisode, il accueille Blaine comme nouvel élève avec les autres membres des New Directions et chante You Can't Stop The Beat avec eux. Dans "I Am Unicorn", Kurt entre en compétition pour obtenir le titre de Président des Seniors avec l'aide de Brittany. En effet, elle lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas se présenter car elle n'est pas assez intelligente. Ils décident de se retrouver chez elle le soir-même pour mettre en place la campagne. Lors de la séance du Glee Club, Will leur annonce qu'il va monter un "Booty Camp" avec Mike comme assistant pour leurs donner des cours de danse et Kurt fait parti des personnes ayant l'obligation d'y assister. Le soir-même, Kurt et Brittany prépare la campagne du premier sur un thème qu'il trouve trop "gay". Il voudrait quelque chose de plus discret. Lors du premier "Booty Camp", Kurt et Blaine discute de la comédie musicale et ils apprennent qu'ils convoitent le même rôle. Kurt a peur que Blaine soit meilleur que lui. Plus tard, Kurt auditionne avec la chanson I'm The Greatest Star qui plait aux juges mais lors de la délibération, ils trouvent que Kurt est trop féminin pour le rôle de Tony et veulent lui en donner un autre. Ce dernier, qui écoute la conversation par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau d'Emma décide de leur montrer ce dont il est capable.. Avec l'aide de Rachel, il présente une scène de Roméo & Juliette où les deux protagonistes sont sur le point de s'embrasser pour prouver aux juges qu'il peut être masculin. Emma, Artie et le coach Beiste ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire. Déçu, il va voir son père à son garage et lui avoue que les seuls premiers rôles qu'il obtiendra toute sa vie sont ceux de personnages gays. Burt lui fait remarquer que c'est ce qu'il est mais lui dit aussi que si personne n'a jamais écrit de comédie romantique avec un personnage gay, il n'a qu'à l'écrire lui-même. Dans le même temps, il découvre que Brittany avec l'aide de Santana, a accroché les affiches "licornes' qu'il avait refusé d'utiliser pour sa campagne et s'énerve contre Brittany en lui disant d'arrêter de les accrocher. Mais plus tard, sa vision ayant changé, il décide de garder le thème de 'licorne' pour sa campagne et accroche des affiches ressemblant aux anciennes créées par Brittany. Cette dernière lui avoue qu'elle va aussi se présenter à l'élection car Santana lui a prouvé qu'elle était une 'bicorne'. Lors de l'audition de Blaine pour West Side Story, Kurt y assiste du haut des gradins et semble fier de la prestation mais lorsqu'Artie propose à Blaine d'interpréter le rôle de Tony (convoité par Kurt), il quitte la salle en larmes. Il assiste médusé à la performance de Brittany sur Run The World (Girls) lors de "Asian F". Il offre aussi des fleus à Blaine pour se faire pardonner et lui apprend que les résultats seront bientôt dévoilés. Ceux-ci sont révélés et il est heureux d'apprendre que Blaine à le rôle de Tony. Parallèlement, il apprend que Rachel se présente à la présidence des élèves contre lui. Il prévient Burt des problèmes d'argent auxquels est confronté la comédie musicale lors de "Pot O'Gold". Celui-ci décide alors de faire jouer ses relations pour qu'elle obtienne les fonds nécessaire, ce qui va arriver. Dans "The First Time", Blaine et Kurt sont dans la chambre de Kurt, assez proches l'un de l'autre. Blaine lui dit qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à passer à l'acte suite à la question de Kurt de savoir si il était coincé. Suite à la rencontre entre Blaine et Sebastian Smythe, Kurt se pose des questions sur l'amour que Blaine lui porte car il a l'impression qu'il est intéressé par Sebastian. Ce dernier leur propose de sortir au Scandals, le bar gay de Lima. Blaine hésite mais Kurt accepte. Ce soir là, comme prévu, Blaine et Sebastian sont très proches, ce qui fait douter Kurt. On y retrouve David Karofsky qui vient de lui même discuter avec Kurt, il lui dit qu'il a changé de lycée pour éviter d'être jugé, et pour mener une année de Senior Year normale. Lorsque Kurt lui demande pourquoi il vient dans ce bar gay, Dave lui répond que c'est parce qu'ici seulement, il se sent accepté. Tout d'un coup, Kurt, jalous, se précipite entre Blaine et Sebastian et vole la place de Sebastian. À la sortie du bar, Blaine est complètement ivre et il veut faire l'amour tout de suite avec Kurt, à l'arrière de la voiture. Kurt s'embale et Blaine part à pied, seul. Pendant la première de West Side Story à McKinley, on peut voir Kurt dans son costume de l'officier Krupke en train d'observer les Warblers, présents dans la salle. Après la représentation, Kurt vient réconforter Blaine, qui s'entraîne à travailler les pas de dance qu'il n'a pas réussis pendant le spectacle. Blaine confie à Kurt que Sebastian ne représente rien pour lui, mais qu'il n'y a que Kurt dans son cœur. Kurt et Blaine n'iront pas au Breadstix le soir mais chez Blaine. On peut les voir très proches pendant que Blaine chante One Hand, One Heart avec Rachel. On suppose alors qu'ils ont fait le pas pour faire l'amour. A là suite de la campagne diffamatoire qu'elle a mené et qu'on découvre dans "Mash-Off", Kurt va se pleindre auprès de Sue de ne pas jouer franc jeu pous son élection. Elle lui conseille alors de se battre en faveur d'une cause pour l'élection de président de classe. Pendant le match de dodgeball sur One Way Or Another / Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Kurt est indigné par la violence faite sur Rory qui se met à saigner du nez. Il décide alors d'en faire sa cause pour sa campagne. Il annonce alors qu'il veut interdire le dodgeball à McKinley lors de la réunion des élèves de Terminale. À cette même réunion, Rachel annonce qu'elle se retire de la course et qu'elle invite tout le monde à voter pour Kurt, ce qui marque la réconcilliation entre Kurt et Rachel. Relations amoureuses Mercedes Jones - Kurtcedes On découvre que Mercedes est amoureuse de Kurt dans l'épisode "Les Acafellas". Lorsqu'elle lui demande si ils sont ensemble, Kurt lui répond qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Furieuse, Mercedes casse le pare-brise de la voiture de Kurt. Après une explication, Kurt lui avouera être gay. Mercedes l'aidera alors à s'assumer. Finn Hudson - Furt Kurt est amoureux de Finn dès le début de la saison 1, malgré le fait que ce dernier sorte avec Quinn et se rapproche de Rachel. Il ira jusqu'à faire en sorte que la mère de Finn et le père de Kurt se rencontrent lors d'une réunion parent-élèves pour se rapprocher de lui. Il se positionnera souvent en tant que confident de Finn, notamment lorsque celui-ci a des problèmes avec Quinn et le bébé, et ira également jusqu'à ridiculiser Rachel (en lui conseillant de s'habiller comme Sandy à la fin de Grease) pour éliminer la concurrence. Dans l'épisode "Complètement Gaga", le père de Kurt et la mère de Finn décident de vivre ensemble chez Kurt. Ce dernier se montre très enthousiaste, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Finn qui a remarqué l'attention que Kurt lui porte. Sous le coup de la colère, il lui dira des paroles homophobes. Bien que Finn s'excuse par la suite, Kurt -qui ne se positionnera pas en victime pour autant-, déçu de l'attitude de Finn et vexé, ne le verra plus comme un petit ami potentiel. Leur relation évoluera doucement pour se muer en affection fraternelle dans Mariages. Kurt essuit des menaces de mort de la part de Karofsky et Finn sera le seul membre du Glee Club à ne pas s'interposer et à ne pas réagir à cela. Il se fera pardonner à la fin de l'épisode lorsqu'il chante au mariage de leurs parents "Just The Way You Are" pour Kurt, et nomme leur "couple fraternel" Furt. Brittany Pierce - Kurttany thumb|left|Kurt et [[Brittany Pierce|Brittany dans Trouver sa voix.]]Dans "Trouver sa voix", Kurt essaye d'impressionner son père en devenant plus masculin. Pour cela, Brittany lui propose de sortir avec lui ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant car elle le pensait gay. Après une brève liaison, il rompt quand son père lui dit que ça ne sert à rien qu'il change parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il l'aimera toujours. On n'en parle dans aucun autre épisode de la série mais Heather Morris y faisait référence dans le Glee Live Tour 2010, où elle demandait à Kurt de le bécoter (et où il partait en courant), puis y a refait référence dans le Glee Live Tour 2011 (où après avoir tiré une leçon de son échec avec Kurt, elle s'intéresse à Blaine). David Karofsky - Kurtofsky thumb|left|[[David Karofsky|Karofsky et Kurt dans Never Been Kissed.]]Depuis son apparition dans la saison 1, Karofsky ne peut s'empêcher de s'en prendre verbalemnt puis physiquement (depuis Complètement Gaga) au membre du Glee Club. Cela empire au fil du temps et il commence à concentrer ses attaques sur Kurt au début de la saison 2. Puis tout bascule dans Never Been Kissed lorsqu'on découvre son secret: il embrasse Kurt car il est incertain sur sa sexualité. Repoussé par celui-ci, il s'enfuit et niera tout en bloc lorsque Blaine le confrontera à ses démons. Appeuré que Kurt révèle son secret, il le menace et continue de le brimer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parle. Complètement poussé à bout, il finira par fuir. Ils se retrouvent dans A Night of Neglect où Karofsky agresse Blaine quand Kurt fait visiter les locaux à celui-ci (jalousie?). Kurt mentionne son petit secret grâce à quelques allusions bien placées et il s'enfuit. Dans Born This Way, c'est sous la contrainte du chantage de Santana que Karofsky se voit devoir s'excuser pour le faire revenir à McKingley. Kurt n'est pas dupe et apprend que ce n'est qu'un coup monté de cette dernière mais cela ne l'empêche pas de revenir à l'école. Juste avant le bal de promo dans The Prom Queen, Karofsky présente des excuses à Kurt pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Sentant qu'elles sont sincères, Kurt lui pardonne car il croit que les mentalités ont changés. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il s'en rendra compte lorsqu'il sera élu Reine de Promo avec David comme Roi. Devant ouvrir le bal sur Dancing Queen, il essaye de lui faire faire son coming-out mais David prend peur et s'enfuit de la salle. Sam Evans - Hevans Dès l'arrivée de Sam dans la chorale, Kurt montre un certain intérêt pour le jeune homme. Il lui propose de chanter un duo mais Sam hésite. De plus, Kurt pense qu'il est gay car son sixième sens lui dit que Sam se teint les cheveux. Finn tente de dissuader Kurt de faire le duo, pensant que cela peut nuire à la réputation de Sam. Kurt le prend pour un homophobe et Finn décide d'aller parler à Sam. Mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il s'est déjà engagé auprès de Kurt et qu'il pense que c'est un gars bien. Après une conversation avec son père, Kurt finit par céder et laisse Sam chanter avec Quinn. Il découvre qu'il n'est pas gay et qu'il se teint effectivement les cheveux en blond. Dans Rumors, il découvre par hasard que Sam vit dans un motel alors qu'il livre des pizza à la Dalton Academy. Kurt lui propose son aide et lui offre donc des vêtements. Jacob, Finn et Rachel le verront sur le palier de la chambre du motel enlacer amicalement Sam et une rumeur circulera dans le journal du lycée comme quoi Kurt tromperait Blaine avec Sam. Blaine Anderson - Klaine thumb|left|Le baiser entre [[Blaine Anderson|Blaine et Kurt dans Original Song.]]On apprend que Kurt est amoureux de lui dans "A Very Glee Christmas" juste après leur duo sur Baby, It's Cold Outside mais Blaine ne semble pas partager ses sentiments. En effet, dans "Les Chansons d'Amour", on apprend qu'il est amoureux d'un employé du GAP de la ville. Après la déclaration désastreuse qu'il fait à celui-ci, Kurt lui annonce qu'il pensait être celui dont Blaine était amoureux parce qu'ils «chantent des chansons d'amour ensemble», «sortent ensemble» etc. Blaine n'en revient pas mais il lui dit qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments. Kurt conclut la conversation en lui disant qu'ils seront comme dans Quand Harry rencontre Sally et Blaine remarque «Ils ne finissent pas ensemble à la fin?». Dans "Sur Un Air Original", leur relation passe à la vitesse supérieure. Blaine se rend enfin compte que ce qu'il ressent pour Kurt n'est pas seulement de l'amitié mais bel et bien de l'amour, son interprétation de Blackbird lui a permis de s'en rendre compte. Il décide donc de se rapprocher de lui et demande à chanter un duo avec lui pour les Régionales. Quand il lui demande pourquoi, il lui explique que c'est «seulement une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec lui» et l'embrasse. A la fin de l'épisode, Kurt est triste d'avoir perdu les Régionales et il le réconforte en lui disant qu'ils se sont gagnés l'un l'autre et que ça vaut tous les trophées du monde. Ils s'éloignent main dans la main. Puis ils vont ensemble au Bal de Promo de McKinley, bien que Blaine soit dubitatif en ce qui concerne la tenue de Kurt. Lorsque ce dernier est élu Reine du Bal avec David Karofsky comme Roi, il s'enfuit, humilié. Blaine lui court après et tente de le réconforter. Il lui propose de partir mais Kurt refuse et revient dans la salle pour son couronnement. Le Roi et la Reine devant ouvrir le bal, il veut que Dave "fasse la différence" mais celui-ci s'enfuit. C'est Blaine qui vole à son secours et qui l'invite à danser devant toute l'école. Plus tard, dans Les Lumières de Broadway, Blaine lui dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aime et Kurt lui répond qu'il l'aime aussi. Prestations En solo Saison 1 *Mr. Cellophane (L'effet Glee) *Defying Gravity (Les chaises musicales) (Version CD) *Pink Houses (Trouver sa voix) *Rose's Turn'' (Trouver sa voix) Saison 2 *I Want To Hold Your Hand (Le Croque-Messie) *Le Jazz Hot (Duels de Duos) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Désaccords Majeurs) ''(Version CD) *Blackbird (Sur Un Air Original) *As If We Never Said Goodbye (Être Ou Ne Paraître) *Some People (Funeral) Saison 3 *I'm The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn) En duo Saison 1 *Defying Gravity (Les chaises musicales) avec Rachel - Version TV *4 Minutes (La puissance de Madonna) avec Mercedes *A House Is Not A Home (Home Sweet Home) avec Finn Saison 2 *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Duels de Duos) avec Rachel *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Désaccords Majeurs) avec Rachel - Version TV *Baby, It's Cold Outside (A Very Glee Christmas) avec Blaine *Animal (Sexy) avec Blaine *Candles (Sur Un Air Original) avec Blaine *For Good (New York) avec Rachel Saison 3 *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (The Purple Piano Project) avec Rachel *Perfect (I Kissed A Girl) avec Blaine En groupe Saison 1 *Like A Prayer (La puissance de Madonna) *Fergalicious (Home Sweet Home) (coupée au montage) *Bad Romance (Complètement GaGa) *Give Up The Funk (Funk) *Don't Stop Believin' (Rhapsodie) *To Sir, With Love (Rhapsodie) Saison 2 *One Of Us (Le Croque-Messie) (Version CD) *There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place) (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *Time Warp (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year (A Very Glee Christmas) (Version CD) *We Need A Little Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) (Version CD) *Barbra Streisand - danse (Être Ou Ne Paraître) *Born This Way (Être Ou Ne Paraître) *Pure Imagination (Quatre Solos et un Enterrement) Saison 3 *You Can't Stop The Beat (The Purple Piano Project) *It's All Over (Asian F) *ABC (Hold On To Sixteen) Anecdotes *Le jeune Kurt est interprété par Adam Kolkin. *Il s'appelle "Kurt" parce que Chris Colfer avait joué ce rôle dans La Mélodie du Bonheur, et "Hummel" en rapport avec les figurines du même nom, parce qu'il ressemble à une poupée en porcelaine. *Il parle très bien le Français dans la version originale de la série. Dans l'épisode "Funk", on peut le voir à la télévision clamant "Vive la différence !", et la présentatrice parle de son solo de 14 min de chansons de Céline Dion en français. On le voit aussi dire "Je vais chanter "La Mélodie du Bonheur", et en deux heures je vais absorber plus de culture et de talent artistique que toi dans ta vie entière." à Azimio en français dans l'épisode Le Croque-Messie. *Il se considère lui-même comme une semi-fille (La puissance de Madonna) mais est vexé quand son père lui dit qu'il a avec Finn des "conversations de mecs". Il lui rappelle que lui aussi en est un (Home Sweet Home). *Ses stylistes préférés sont Alexander McQueen, Perry Ellis et Marc Jacobs. *Il a l'habitude de danser avec Mercedes dans les numéros du Glee Club, et parfois avec Quinn. *Il accompagne souvent son père Burt aux rencontres parents-professeur. (Home Sweet Home) *Il n'y connait rien en sport. *Il est pointilleux sur la nourriture et la santé de son père. Il mange bio autant que possible. *Il adore Grey's Anatomy et se jette sur les DVDs des nouvelles saisons dès qu'ils sortent. Il a campé pour acheter la sixième saison de la série le jour-même de sa sortie (Le Croque-Messie) *Il considère sa voix, son sens de la mode masculine et sa capacité à détecter les colorations capillaires comme ses trois principaux dons (Duels de Duos) *Il utilise parfois les toilettes des femmes pour se nettoyer après avoir reçu du soda sur le visage. *Il considère qu'il appartient au clan des filles du Glee Club lors des compétitions filles/garçons. Il montrera son allégeance notamment dans les épisodes Complètement Gaga et Vitamine D. Dans Premiers Baisers, le fait que Will l'empêche de concourir avec les filles contre les garçons le contrarie beaucoup. *Il adore La Mélodie du Bonheur ''et les comédies musicales de Broadway comme ''Wicked. *Il a demandé une paire de ballerines pour ses trois ans. (Droit au But) *Son premier baiser avec un garçon était avec Dave Karofsky (''Premiers Baisers''), et son premier baiser avec une fille était avec Brittany Pierce (''Trouver sa voix''). Son réel premier baiser d'amour était avec Blaine Anderson (Sur Un Air Original). *Il s'amuse à organiser des mariage depuis qu'il a deux ans, en utilisant ses Power Rangers pour s'entrainer.(Mariages) *Il ne manque jamais une leçon de piano. (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *Il est athée. (Le Croque-Messie) *Il a un iPhone blanc. *La phrase qu'il dit le plus souvent en décrochant le téléphone est "Désolée, elle est morte, c'est son fils." Il fait bien sûr référence à sa mère. (Fuis moi, je te suis) *Il peut atteindre le Fa aigu (F5) et peut même monter plus haut. (Les chaises musicales) *Sa commande de café habituelle est un grand mocha allégé. (Les Chansons d'Amour) *Il adore Patti LuPone. *Sa meilleure amie est Mercedes, et il est proche de Rachel même s'ils ont été en compétition au sein du Glee Club, à propos de Finn et à propos de Blaine. *Il est d'accord avec Blaine sur le fait que la meilleure couverture de Vogue ''en 2010 est celle de Marion Cotillard. (Chantons Sous La Pluie) *Il est prévu depuis longtemps que sa tante lesbienne, Mildred, à laquelle il fait plusieurs fois référence (comme dans ''Le talent n'a pas d'âge) soit jouée par Anne Hathaway. Cette apparition qui devait avoir lieue dans la saison 2 a été repoussée à la saison 3 en raison d'incompatibilités d'emplois du temps. *Il a de très loin la garde-robe la plus chère de la série (les vêtements que porte Chris Colfer sont vraiment des vêtements de créateur) *Il est le seul a avoir eu le privilège de choisir le surnom que lui donne Sue. Elle le surnommait "La Vicomtesse" ("Lady") jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande d'arrêter. Elle lui laisse choisir son nouveau surnom et il choisit "Porcelaine" (Mariages). *Il n'avait jamais pris l'avion de sa vie avant d'aller à New York pour les Nationales (New York). *Il possède une collection de diadèmes (Droit au But), et une de magazines de mariages (Mariages) *Il a de bons goûts vestimentaires, même Sue semble les apprécier dans A Very Glee Christmas. *Son iPod est rempli des chansons de la comédie musicale Wicked (Les chaises musicales) *Après le tournage de Complètement Gaga (où il est insulté par Finn avec des propos homophobes), Ryan Murphy a déclaré: "Kurt ne sera jamais une victime. Kurt ne laissera jamais quelque chose faire de lui une victime, il sera peut être la victime de certaines situations ou de certaines personnes, mais cela ne l'affectera jamais." *Dans Duels de Duos, il écrit son nom "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" pour son inscription aux duos. *Son père lui a retiré sa voiture lorsqu'il a trouvé sa collection de tiares et de bonnets de la marque "Mari Von Trapp" (Les Acafellas) *Il est né en 1993 (Les Acafellas) *Il trouve que les gens qui croient en Dieu sont des "malades mentaux" (Le Croque-Messie) *Selon lui, il ne pourrait obtenir le rôle principal que dans ces trois comédies musicales (I Am Unicorn) : **La Cage Aux Folles **Falsettos **Miss Saigon, dans le rôle de Miss Saigon *Il a une liste de choses à faire avant de mourir (The First Time) : **n°87 : Devenir le PDG de Logo (Chaîne américaine gay/lesbienne) **n°86 : Arriver à l'école dans un ballon à air chaud. **n°85 : Entrer à Julliard. **n°63 : Déposer une rose sur le lieu de naissance de Noel Coward. **n°5 : Avoir une relation dans un champ de lilas avec Taylor Lautner avant qu'il ne devienne gros. Vidéos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Galerie Kurt 01.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 02.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 03.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 04.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 05.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 07.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 08.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 09.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 10.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 11.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 12.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 13.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt 14.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt Promo.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Kurt Promo 2.jpg Kurt 15.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Kurt 16.jpg|Poster Saison 2 Kurt hummel.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Kurt 17.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Kurt 18.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Kurt 19.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Kurt 20.jpg|Poster Saison 2 Kurt 21.jpg|Promo Saison 2 ChrisDarrenEW.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Warblers06 (1).jpg|Promo Saison 2 Warblers06 (2).jpg|Promo Saison 2 Warblers06 (3).jpg|Promo Saison 2 Warblers06 (4).jpg|Promo Saison 2 Warblers06 (5).jpg|Promo Saison 2 Kurt saison 3 (1).jpg|Promo Saison 3 04+56+.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Kurt saison 3.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Kurt Promo Saison 3 UK.jpg|Promo Saison 3 (UK) 1x04 10.jpg|Répétition de Singles Ladies (1x04) Iwanthold.jpg|''I want to hold your hand'' Preggers25.jpg|Avec Ken Tanaka (1x04) 2x05 13.jpg|En Riff-Raff (2x05) 2x05 6.jpg|En Riff-Raff (2x05) Showmande1-12.jpg|(1x01) 2x08 10.jpg|Lors du mariage de son père (2x08) 2x09 13.jpg|Aux Sectionales (2x09) 2x07 6.jpg|Mini- New Directions (2x07) 2x03 8.jpg|''One of Us'' (2x03) Jazzhot.jpg|''Le Jazz Hot'' (2x04) 1x04 9.jpg|''Singles Ladies'' (1x04) 1x18.jpg|''Rose's Turn (1x18) RachelKurtMakeover.png|Relookant Rachel (1x0?) Pinkhouses.jpg|''Pink Houses'' (1x18) 2x06 11.jpg|''Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free You Mind'' (2x06) 2x06 8.jpg|Avec Mercedes (2x06) GrilledCheesus11.jpg|Avec Sue (2x03) GrilledCheesus3.jpg|(2x03) DefGrav.png|''Defying Gravity'' (1x09) GrilledCheesus17.jpg|Avec Mercedes à la messe (2x03) GrilledCheesus15.jpg|Kurt à 8 ans avec Burt (2x03) GrilledCheesus6.jpg|A l'hôpital avec Will et Emma (2x03) GrilledCheesus8.jpg|Au chevet de son père (2x03) GrilledCheesus12.jpg|Observant Rachel chanter à l'hôpital (2x03) GrilledCheesus19.jpg|''One of Us'' (2x03) Klaine Prom.jpg|Au bal avec Blaine (2x20) Prom3.jpg|Au bal avec Blaine (2x20) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:The Warblers Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3